Here's MY Dare
by Becca Korklan
Summary: The sequel to 'It's Just A Dare'.


** Note:** _Hey! Okay, this is the sequel to 'It's Just A Dare' that I promised you. I'm super sorry for the wait. I've been suffering from writer's block and I've been really busy. I really hope you guys like this! I worked hard on it :3 Also, I'd like to thank you all for your amazing reviews, they really helped a lot in getting me to finish this! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When James pulled away, Logan's eyes widened.<p>

"What? Right now? But everyone's here!" Logan quietly protested. James just smirked, walking to the door and locking it.

"Then we'll have to be quiet, won't we Logie?" And Logan blushed to that, but then he felt something different; _Nervousness._

"But James, what if someone wonders where we are or they want to come in or what if they hear us?" Logan said, saying everything really fast. James chuckled.

"Then that's their problem," James replied, taking hold of Logan's hand and leading the smaller boy to his bed. Logan sighed, there was really no use arguing with James, and he also really wanted this. So he climbed on to James's bed and sat there for a moment, watching James stare at him.

"Um…" Logan mumbled, and that seemed to snap James out of whatever trance he was in.

Within a matter of seconds James was all over Logan. He was kissing his neck while he worked on getting his shirt off.

James pulled off of Logan's neck so that he could pull the shirt completely off, then worked on getting his own shirt off. Once he succeeded in this task, he was on Logan again, kissing down to his collar bone, staying there for a brief moment to suck hard on it, making sure he left a mark. Logan moaned silently at this- he was doing his best to keep quiet.

Then, James kissed down, reaching the smaller boy's nipple. He smirked, looking up and Logan to see what he looked like, then he went to work. Logan gasped as he felt James gently suck on his sensitive nub. James smirked, as he continued to suck, using his teeth as he pleased.

He pulled away, earning a whimper from the smaller boy. He chuckled, leaning down and working on the other nipple. Logan moaned quietly, and James looked up at him, his pants getting tighter just at the sight of the smart boy.

"J-James. Hang on," Logan said, his breath slowly coming back to him. James looked up at him. "I've never… done this before."

"Oh. We can stop if you want to," James replied, standing up and waiting for Logan's reply.

"No, no. I just… be careful okay?" James nodded, pulling Logan into a passionate kiss as he worked on getting the smaller boy's jeans off. Once Logan's pants were off, James climbed on top of him, noticing that he was still in _his _jeans. He undid the button with clumsy hands, and pulled the zipper down. From there, his pants were easy to get off. Once they were off, he slid his boxers down. James noticed that Logan was looking at him.

"You okay?" James asked, earning a nod from the smaller brunette. James climbed back on top of Logan, and quickly removed the smart boy's boxers. Then he was kissing Logan again, and also reaching down in between their bodies to wrap his hand around Logan's length. He began stroking the smart boy's member slowly, receiving a gasp from him. James started speeding up, stopping at the head to run his thumb over the slit. He then pulled away, placing light kisses on the smaller boy's jaw, and then his neck.

"J-James," Logan gasped, bucking his hips forward into the taller boy's touch. James looked up at Logan, who was flustered and writhing underneath him, and he bit his lip. He stopped stroking Logan, earning a whimper in protest.

"Don't worry, babe. It gets better, I promise," James assured, his voice husky. The tall boy spread Logan's legs apart, settling in between them. He put two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up, before lining them up with Logan's entrance. He looked back up at Logan. "This is gonna feel kinda weird, but it'll feel good after a minute, okay?" Logan nodded, and James pushed a single digit in, feeling Logan tense up. He waited until he felt the smart boy relax, and then he started moving his finger in and out. After a moment, he inserted another finger, stretching Logan out. Once he thought the smaller boy was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, earning another whimper in protest. James just chuckled, before spitting onto his hands, and slicking up his shaft. He lined himself up with Logan's entrance and slowly started pushing in.

Logan closed his eyes tightly, his hands going to grip the bed sheets. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying not to cry out in pain. James noticed this and stopped moving. "Are you okay?" He questioned, earning a nod from the smart boy. James continued pushing in until he was fully inside, stopping and waiting for the go ahead. Soon enough, Logan nodded, pushing back on James's length. The taller boy pulled out almost all of the way, before slowly pushing back in. Logan let out a strangled moan, biting his lip even harder than before.

"F-faster, Jam-James…" He murmured, trying to push back on James again. James sped up his pace, now slamming into Logan. He changed his angle slightly, then began pounding into Logan, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. "Oh my god," Logan gasped, feeling his release approaching. "J-James!" He moaned, then felt the pretty boy's hand wrap around his member, beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

With a scream of James's name, Logan released all over the taller boy's hand, and both of their stomachs. James let out a low groan. The feeling of Logan clenching around his shaft and the sound of Logan screaming his name was enough to send him over the edge. He came, releasing deep inside of his lover. His thrusts began to slow, until they stopped completely, and he gently pulled out of Logan, then laid down beside him.

"H-how was that?" James asked, still trying to catch his breath. Logan opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at James.

"Amazing. W-we definitely have to do th-that more often," He said, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Hell yes we do," James replied, leaning in slightly and placing a soft kiss to Logan's lips. The kiss didn't last long, because someone knocked on the door.

"Guys?" Kendall's voice questioned, and he knocked again. "Um, I heard Logan scream…" He mumbled. "Is he okay?" Logan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and James bit down on his lip.

"He's fine," James replied.

"Dude, did you guys… ya know…" He trailed off. "Because he was screaming your name, James." The pretty boy's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you guys had sex?"

"No…" Logan replied, then turned to James, who was smirking. "What?"

"You need to learn how to be more quiet, babe."

* * *

><p><em>Well, there it is. And once again, I'd like to apologize for the wait. I've been really busy with school, and yeah. Reviews? :)<em>


End file.
